Look Before Leaping
by Fuggmann
Summary: A smitten Nidoqueen makes a confession. Now if only the one she confessed to was listening.


_I made this some time ago for a Mongolian smoke-signal bulletin board and figured I'd toss it up here. Enjoy(?)_

* * *

"Finish this! Hyper beam!"

An explosion of energy within the Petalburg gym shakes the entire town like an earthquake had hit with a vengeance as blinding light shines out through the few un-shattered windows of the building. When the light within finally dies down, it reveals a pair of panting Pokémon.

A burnt Slaking and a shaking Nidoqueen to be exact.

For a tense moment, it looks as if the titanic beasts might clash again. Then one goes to its knees.

With a final groan of pain, Norman's Slaking topples over with a mighty crash, succumbing to the brutal punishment he had endured. The bruised and battered Nidoqueen just across the field from the superpowered ape cracks a smile through her exhausted panting. This was the toughest battle she had faced yet. And she won! All thanks to...

The sound of a loud buzzer cuts off the regal Pokémon's thoughts.

"Slaking is unable to battle!" The human referee cries at the top of his voice. "Nidoqueen and trainer Anon are the winners!"

The small crowd of spectators within the gym erupt into thunderous applause. All of them standing, clapping, and cheering as hard as their little human bodies could.

Frankly, Nidoqueen could do without the irritating roar of noise.

"Damn. We really had to work for that one, huh?" The most handsome voice Nidoqueen ever heard says to her side over the din of the crowd. The large Pokémon turns her head to and feels her heart flutter from what her gaze lands on.

It's the proud visage of her beloved trainer, Anon.

The blue combatant tries to form words over her exhaustion, but all that comes out is a stuttered "Y-yeah…"

Of course, Anon only heard "N-nido…"

"Well I'll be damned," Norman comments as he walks up to the pair, "I never thought I would see the day that someone could use just one Pokémon and take on my entire team," he says. The words are the slightest bit terse, as if it stung the man to admit such a thing.

The edges of Nidoqueen's lips twitch upward.

"But," he continues, "a battle is a battle, so you've earned it this…" The normal type trainer stiffly holds out his open hand, where a shining Balance badge lays.

With a grin that nearly made Nidoqueen's knees weaker than they already are, Anon takes the prize and stuffs it into his pocket.

* * *

Just a few hours later in a nice hotel room, paid courtesy of Norman's prize money, Nidoqueen sits and fidgets to herself as her trainer mindlessly flips through TV channels. She needs to say something. All these years and she's never even tried to drop a hint!

The blue mon had always felt like this around her beloved human, even since day one. The feeling of Butterfree in her stomach, the constant heat on her face, how she could never speak straight around him. Yet it had taken her so long to realize it. It was hardly two years ago as a Nidorina did Nidoqueen have an epiphany on her little crisis.

She's totally, and hopelessly in love with her human.

This needs to end. Now.

All Nidoqueen has to do is tell him. Anon is open-minded and he would understand. He would love her back and she knows it. Other Pokémon she had talked to say that many trainers would be happy at getting romantic attention from a member of their team. Some had boldly claimed to have gone even farther…

Just the thought makes Nidoqueen's spine tingle in the best, yet worst sort of way.

A human and a Pokémon? Doing...things…

The regal Pokémon's face flushes at the images.

Her and Anon?

Nidoqueen's face goes even hotter and her tail twitches excitedly. At one point the mighty Pokémon thought she was going to faint from the dirty thoughts flying through her head. She shuts her eyes and shakes her head. No time for that right now!

'_Ok, Nido.'_ She thinks to herself. _'You can do this. Just tell him! Go before you lose your nerve!'_

Without opening her eyes, Nidoqueen turns to the bed where she knows Anon is sitting. After so long together, Anon needs to know.

"A-anon?" she starts, mentally cursing herself for stuttering. "There's something I need to say to you. E-ever since day one, I've always felt… A little funny around you. For so long I wondered what it was. It plagued me every day and it just got more and more frustrating as time went on. B-but it while ago I realized what it was, but never said."

Nidoqueen stops, listening for his reaction. He must be listening intently because he turned off the TV before she even began.

"I can't believe it's of me this long to say it. A-and I'm sorry for never saying so sooner. But…"

Here it comes! The moment of truth! Don't mess this up now!

"A-anon… I … I love you!" Nidoqueen all but shouts. Dear Arceus, The entire hotel probably heard her. "I've always loved you! More than a Pokémon should love their trainer. I know, you're probably going to think it's disgusting, but I need to tell you! I couldn't go another day!" Tears slowly start to leak out of the corners of her eyes. "I understand that this is so sudden, but I just… I just..." the Pokémon can't go on.

Total silence greets her in response. Making Nidoqueen freeze in terror. Is he stunned? Why isn't he saying anything!?

Slowly, the Pokémon musters up her courage and slowly cracks open a teary eye to see...Nothing?

Nidoqueen opens both of her eyes and blinks away the tears in them as she looks around the room. Where did he go? She didn't hear his feet on the floor while her eyes were closed, so where did he have gone?

Another look around draws Nidoqueen's attention to a sticky note on Anon's bed.

Gingerly picking up the note like it was a pissed off Voltorb, Nidoqueen scans the hasty scrawl on the paper that is undoubtedly her trainer's.

_Nido_

_Went out to grab a bite to eat. You looked pretty deep in thought so I left you. I'll bring you something back!_

_Love_

_Anon_

No… No way…

The little note is easily crushed into a tiny ball in Nidoqueen's iron, shaking grip He left while she was thinking of what she wanted to say? So she just spilled her terrified guts to the open air for nothing?

For nothing!?

"Hey! Yell a little louder! I don't think Orre heard!" The snide voice of Liepard yowls through the thin wall.

"**RRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Anon slowly trudges his way back to the hotel holding a pair of still hot Styrofoam boxes. After Nido worked so hard that battle today, she certainly deserves something hot and filling to eat. As he walks, the trainer idly wonders when his Pokémon is going to come out and tell him just how she feels about him.

It's so painfully obvious that it's almost cringe worthy, but he wasn't about to force her to admit something she wasn't ready to. Any further thoughts from the human are cut off as a massive Hyper Beam cuts through the sky and sends the entire town into a panic.

Anon is forced to cover his eyes, lest he go blind from the intensity of the attack.

Holy hell, that beam had to be a solid fifty feet in diameter.

"I wonder if I should be worried… After all, that did come from the direction of the hotel…"


End file.
